


Cover Art for "Soul's Road"

by bingeling



Category: Tales of the City (TV), due South
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Challenge Response, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: Made for the 2018 edition of the due South/c6d Big Bang.





	Cover Art for "Soul's Road"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul's Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729327) by [Bluehaven4220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/pseuds/Bluehaven4220). 



  
  



End file.
